Mission Design (Korbin Whiteside, 1804684)
Quest Design Concept: The player will have to hunt down and destroy a hunt with chicken legs. Quest line: The quest is split up in 3 parts Level: 20-30 Recommended Region: Moscow, and the wilds Locations: Moscow Lumber mill Outline: What are you Chicken - Discovery The player can begin the quest after talking to Misha storm a lumberjack outside the main city of Moscow. After going through bits of his dialogue he tells you his tragic story. You learn that his house grew feet and walked away with both his parents never to be seen again. This lead to him mentioning how much he wants his revenge on his own house for taking them away from him. You either get the choice to accept the quest there or leaving it for later. If the player accepts Misha will be extremely grateful giving you the start of the quest. The quest itself is simple you need to gather information on Misha’s walking house. Your goal here is to talk to the people of Moscow trying to figure out as much as you can about this house. After talking to a few people around the Lumber Mill and even those in Moscow you learn what the house is. The house is non others than Baba Yaga’s hut, a deformed witch who lives in a hut with giant chicken legs. With this information the player returns to Misha telling him what they know. Misha thanks you for gathering the information and gives you a small reward of currency and lumber. What are you Chicken - Encounter This quest begins after talking to Misha again who says he knows where Baba yaga’s hut likes to prowl. After accepting the quest the player will follow Misha out deep into the forest. After traveling for a bit you are attacked by bandits looking for easy pickings, they aren’t to powerful especially if you are the right level. When the bandits are dealt with the player and Misha move on, shortly after you finding tracks that look like giant chicken feet. When the player goes to get a closer look the trees behind them start to shake and out comes Baba Yaga’s hut itself. The fight against Baba Yaga’s hut is difficult even with Misha Storms help. The hut will attack with its legs causing decent damage and try to swipe the player up into the hut causing a tremendous amount of damage if you get caught. It is here that you also see Misha Transform into his massive bear form. After fighting the hut and getting its HP low enough it will turn and run leaving you victorious. Misha will transform back into himself thanking the player for their help and reward them with more currency, better lumber, and even some animal pelts. The last bit of dialogue is just whether or not you accompany him back to the lumber mill or travel there yourself. You can ask him about his bear form as well, but you can always ask him about that at anytime after this mission. What are you Chicken - Baba Yaga The Final part of this quest begins when you return to the lumber mill any time after you finish the second part. Misha will tell the player he found out where Baba Yaga’s hut ran off to and his intention to find it and finish the fight they had. Accepting the quest will have the player follow Misha even deeper into the forest than the last quest. The player and Misha get to the clearing where they last fought the hut and follow the tracks to a huge cave deep in the forest. The player can hearing chanting from inside the cave even before they enter. Misha and the player both enter the cave and are confronted by Baba Yaga herself and her hut. This battle is much more difficult with the player having to fight the hut and Baba Yaga, who flies around in her mortar using her pestle to cast spells. She Will throw fire at the player and Misha as well as making enemies from the cave walls to throw at you. This fight can be fought two ways. Destroying the hut first will make Baba Yaga easier to deal with. Trying to kill Baba Yaga first will make her go into her hut when she is at a quarter hp still allowing her to cast spells but not be damaged again until her hut is destroyed. After killing both Yaga Baba and her hut the fight will end and any summons will instantly crumble. Misha will thank the player for helping him avenge his parents and those taken reward the player with large a large amount of currency and a Talisman that he claims to help him focus his magic ability.